


travel behaviour

by robiland



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Analingus, Chasing, Choking, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hotel Sex, Jealousy, KDA Polycule - Freeform, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Spit Kink, Strap-Ons, Swimming Pools, Teasing, Travel, Vaginal Fingering, a dash of kai'sa/akali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robiland/pseuds/robiland
Summary: Evelynn finds joy in the tease, and Akali tries her best to keep up.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 218





	travel behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! this is my second work for both K/DA and Akalynn, and it is a doozy, folks. i think this is also a consequence of not including the actual smut in fine & scandalous, but this is also my magnum opus. i hope you enjoy reading all 17k words of this filth as much as i enjoyed writing - you can follow/lodge your complaints at me on twitter over @moiratheestalli.

"You've hardly touched your dinner, Akali. Is everything alright?"

Evelynn asks the good-natured question with anything but good intentions. Her hand is perched under her chin in mock curiosity and she struggles to hold a concerned pout against the grin that desperately want to break through. 

Akali, for many reasons, is not convinced. The main reason is the way the tip of Evelynn's shoe trails up and down her calf under the table. Sipping coolly from her glass of whiskey, Akali cocks an eyebrow and responds, "I dunno, Evelynn. Guess I'm craving something else."

"But I would just hate for you to go hungry." Evelynn presses the inside of her heel against the inside of Akali's thigh. "I need you nice and strong, 'Kali."

The cool glass stays against Akali's lips to conceal her smirk. Not that it matters, because the eye contact the two of them share supplies all the energy they need to press on with their back-and-forth. _Evelynn's_ back-and-forth, specifically; something about being fresh off another successful performance has the diva on her worst behavior. Ahri's jam-packed tourist schedule provides the perfect backdrop for Evelynn to string Akali along across the entire city of Montréal.

Maybe it was all the mimosas at brunch, but Akali was in the mood to play from the jump. Their relationship had been established enough that Akali can guess the ultimate result of the flirting and the teasing, but the journey there is the surprise every time. Today's approach is the demure one that Akali particularly liked - all touchy-feely, practically letting Akali wear her like a coat, but quick to be innocently distracted by something else once Akali moves to hold her above or below the waist or give her more than a peck on the lips. It's infuriating, and Akali's more than ready for the moment Evelynn flips the switch to take exactly what she wants from her instead of dancing around the topic.

Reminiscing on the close calls helped her cope. Cornering Eve as she gazed at the plant life in a too-hot greenhouse, much too turned on by the thought of taking her where everyone could see, inside and outside.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to _at least_ save it for after we eat?" Ahri's voice cuts through Akali's sex daydream like a chainsaw. "Why don't you ask about each other's days, or something?"

Evelynn's tone drops into the deadpan register that she seemed to love to use to address Ahri, specifically. "What's there to ask about? We were all at the same museum."

"We could head to that athleisure boutique a few doors down after this." Kai'Sa, ever resourceful, nudges Ahri's shoulder with her own. "Scope out the market for a collab, y'know?"

"Hey, yeah. I'll never turn down an opportunity for free clothes." Akali agrees, and that's when she takes a bite of her dinner. Were it not for the group setting anchoring her back in the rest of her reality, Akali may actually have starved herself for the goal of tasting Eve. Thankfully, her other girlfriends can be a little more merciful.

Evelynn raises her eyebrows. "You're right, 'Kali. Maybe we can find you something nice and _skimpy_."

Akali glances at Ahri.

Ahri rolls her eyes.

Akali mouths, _I know, right?_

Not that Akali's _actually_ complaining; the second that Evelynn retracts her foot as payback for the snide little exchange with Ahri, a deep frown settles in on her face. The less exciting part of this game ensues, where Evelynn pulls away because Akali hasn't played into her hand _exactly_ the way she wants. It reminds Akali even further that Evelynn is not easy by any stretch of the imagination. It's almost scary how quickly she can pull away and treat Akali like a stranger.

That's why Akali ends up circling Evelynn and Ahri like a hawk when the four of them _do_ get around to shopping. She watches Evelynn closely for signals that don't come. No flirty sideways glances, no brushes of her clawed fingers on her shoulders, no excuses made to whisk Akali off so they can be alone.

It's driving Akali insane.

This shows so evidently that Kai'Sa simply _must_ chime in. "I think Evelynn might have a crush on you. Are you gonna make a move?"

Kai'Sa smirks and looks at Akali out of the corner of her eye as she files through a rack of clothing. She breaks out into a chuckle when Akali glowers.

"She's such a _fucking_ tease. It drives me insane." Akali shakes her head and stops pretending that she's actually looking at the hoodies that she's been rearranging to distract herself. She watches Kai'Sa peacefully and politely replace them and deflates some, grumbling, "She knows she can get away with it. That's why."

Kai'Sa drapes a couple of her selections over her forearm - a matching sweatsuit, by the looks of it. _Typical,_ Akali thinks. "That's what makes it fun, right? It's like she always says: 'the joy is in the tease.' If anything, it's on you for resisting."

The dancer maintains her grin against Akali's vicious eye roll. She adds, "All I'm saying is it's more fun when you just _give in_ a little. Games are fun and Evelynn is a very good player. _Very_ good."

"We're in public, Kai. Mind keeping your panties on?" 

Kai'Sa raises her eyebrows and purses her lips, the face she makes whenever Akali starts in on her little quips. She pretends to be distracted by the graphic tees as she airily returns, "Funny you say that, Akali, seeing as how you've never had a problem with me being pantyless in public."

Akali's scowl breaks in favour of wetting her lips. For a moment, Evelynn disappears from Akali's thoughts, replaced by some sweet memories of the dancer and a desire to make some more. Suddenly, Kai'Sa looks even better in those tight pants of hers, and Akali doesn't mind the idea of helping her out of them.

"You gonna try that on?" Akali leans against the display, boxing an intrigued Kai'Sa in. She drops her voice some and offers, "Think I'll come with."

As if on cue, like she's got the whole damn city bugged, Evelynn materializes at Akali's elbow and she drifts off to Kai'Sa's side just as quickly. Winding both of her arms around one of the Kai'Sa's, Evelynn gives Akali a once-over as if she's a stranger and smiles sweetly at the taller woman, asking, "Is this strange person bothering you, darling?"

"Thank God you're here, 'Ev. I thought this weirdo would _never_ leave me alone." Kai'Sa winks at Akali. "I'll give you two a moment, yeah?"

Evelynn just _hmms_ in response and watches Kai'Sa walk away, like she's _also_ considering following her. Casually, she looks back over at Akali and comments, "You look like you've seen a ghost, 'Kali."

"You're crazy," Akali insults with no bite. She picks up on Evelynn where she left off on Kai'Sa, stepping close to her to state, "You're driving me crazy."

Evelynn allows Akali to hold her by the waist and pull her close. An approving smile slides across her lips, painted in a rich maroon that she knows Akali loves on her. Evelynn perches her arms on Akali's shoulders, fingertips dancing in the ends of her hair as she proposes, "All this walking around has me so _tired_ , 'Kali. Let's call a cab."

Akali's heart palpitates, sharp and fiending in her chest. Evelynn's brilliant mind hatched the idea to get the two of them an executive suite, all glitz and glamour and sturdy surfaces to play on. Golden irises glint with the promise of a good time.

Playing off her enthusiasm, Akali quizzes, " _You_ are passing up on a _shopping trip?_ I think we might need to call an ambulance instead."

"The selection at this store isn't really my speed." Evelynn glances around at the tall displays of multi-colored sneakers with a wrinkled nose. The distasteful expression softens into one of amusement when she looks back at Akali. "Besides, Akali _..._ I think I'm all done sharing you today."

Those words, paired with the tip of one of Evelynn's claw adornments running a slow line down the back of her neck, send a chill running both ways along Akali's spine. Evelynn wastes no time drinking it in, eyelashes fluttering. Taking stock, Akali whips her head around to locate the other two - Ahri is in pleasant conversation with a starry-eyed employee, Kai'Sa's disappeared into a dressing room - and wastes no time agreeing, "Y-Yeah... yeah, let's go."

Evelynn smiles, gentle and content. The genuineness of it makes Akali feel a little guilty for the thoughts that crossed her mind at the idea of getting Evelynn alone and in a bed. She decides, "Good."

"We should tell the others--"

"Of course." Evelynn joins her hands behind Akali's neck and pivots her torso to call out to the space behind her. "Ahri! We're leaving."

Ahri is wrenched out of her conversation by Evelynn halfway yelling across the boutique. Brow cocked in interest, Ahri replies, "Whatever. You two have fun."

Eve blows her a kiss; Ahri gives her one back.

Akali blushes. "W-What about Kai'Sa?"

"Ahri will catch her up to speed. You sure are worried about what everyone else is doing, Akali," Evelynn astutely points out. "I'm starting to think you're nervous about being alone with me."

Honestly, Akali is. Evelynn's energy is demanding and oppressive, even after many years. The key difference is that Akali knows now that she's just the candidate to meet those demands.

"Me? Nervous?" Akali gives Evelynn's rear a quick squeeze. "Never."

Not even when Evelynn starts pawing at her in the back of the cab. Evelynn touches Akali like she's a new and shiny toy, breath tickling her neck as she purrs sweet nothings about how good her lover smells or looks. Her rogue is on board, reaching around Evelynn to get some good handfuls of her ass and thighs. This is not a limousine with a partition and tinted windows, or one of Evelynn's custom rides, so Akali suppresses her excitement, but it's also a fairly short trip back to the suite. All the green lights Evelynn is giving Akali have her practically skipping on their way into the hotel, and feeling just as frisky once they secure an elevator to themselves on their summit to the 10th floor.

"You're good, Eve," Akali mutters hotly against Evelynn's neck. She wraps both of her arms around Evelynn's waist and draws her in, holding her there against one of three mirrored walls as she drags her teeth along porcelain skin. "You've really got me going."

Leaning loosely into the glass, Evelynn allows Akali to have her fun, her own hands pointedly hanging at her sides. The most she offers Akali is a sigh or two from the hungry kisses down her throat, timed perfectly for their arrival on their floor. She still doesn't dignify Akali's behaviour with a touch; Evelynn simply catches the back of Akali's jacket with the tip of one of her lashers and plucks her off.

"You need to behave, darling," Evelynn chides. She prompts Akali to exit ahead of her with a palm pressed between the rapper's shoulder blades. "We've been warned, remember?"

Akali does sober up at the reminder. Their run-ins with hotel security during their adrenaline junkie sexcapades were more than a little embarrassing. Even if Evelynn does charm the both of them out of any real trouble, it doesn't save them from Ahri bringing down the hammer and threatening to have them sleep on the tour bus instead. So, they kept things cool - as cool as people like them could. That means Akali keeps her hands to herself until Evelynn cracks open the door to their corner suite.

A long, wide living area greets them first. Save for an unremarkable office desk tucked against the wall, the suite boasts all sorts of lavish amenities; two mounted flat screens, velvet chaises and a leather sofa arranged carefully on an elegant rug, an immaculate circular glass table. The oak floors maintain most of their buff, even with all the foot traffic in the past few days. Directly ahead, against the far wall is a small, but fully functional kitchen, with an oven and stovetop that neither Akali nor Evelynn plan to use.

Those granite countertops, however, give Akali some ideas.

"So... we're alone."

Akali breaches the topic as Evelynn sets her purse and shades on the table. Evelynn gives her a look over the shoulder with her eyebrows raised. She's asking Akali to spell it out for her.

"Which _means_..." Akali says in a tone that comes off a touch more irritated than she would like. Grounding herself by placing a couple tentative hands on her girlfriend's hips, she tries again, "... that we can pick up where _you_ keep leaving off."

Evelynn takes Akali's face in her hands, earnestly, like she's about to say something very important. Akali's breath catches in her throat, waiting. Her answer to Akali's suggestion: "I want to go to the Jacuzzi."

Akali's whole body goes slack in exasperation, and her girlfriend slips away casually. " _Eve._ "

"What? I've heard good things about it, and we've been so busy, I haven't had a chance to dip my toes in." Evelynn airily explains on her way to the bedroom; Akali follows her. Evelynn steps into the expanse of the room, away from their unmade king-sized bed. To their right is the walk-in closet that connects to the bathroom, and where they've stashed their suitcases for the duration of their stay. " _And_ I brought my new bathing suit. Don't you wanna see me in it?"

_I'd rather see you in nothing,_ Akali thinks, sour.

Evelynn sings, "It's a halter top. My boobs look really good in halter tops."

The thought alone is enough for Akali to give Evelynn a pass for the mind-reading thing. Maybe it's just easier to blame it on the mind-reading thing. Akali purses her lips deeply to give some illusion that it's a harder bargain than it actually is. "I suppose I could go for a dip, yes."

Not convinced, but charmed nonetheless, Evelynn rolls her eyes and takes Akali by both hands. Slowly, with each of her heels colliding with the floor in a haunting metronomic way, she guides them backwards into the closet. She bats her eyelashes, but the focused look in her eyes tells a far from innocent story.

"Let's have fun, Akali."

All sorts of visions of a heated encounter on the floor and against the walls of the walk-in have Akali wetting her lips. The possibilities have her so hypnotized that she simply obeys when Evelynn tells her to wait by the door, giving her a perfect vantage point for when the siren bends down, low and slow, to sort through her suitcase for the bathing suit in question. For a moment, Evelynn isn't actually looking for anything - just throwing sultry looks over her shoulder at her lover, posing and proud.

"Hey, you." Akali's cheeks start to sting from the grinning. She subtly presses her thighs together. "When are you gonna take your _fucking_ clothes off?"

Evelynn, empty-handed, rises to her full height with her hands on her hips. Her expression is intrigued, her walk slow when she gets close to Akali again. "Are you trying to tell me what to do?"

Akali scoffs and, minding her attitude, switches up her angle in her favor. Instead, she loops an arm around Evelynn's waist and pulls her close with a lopsided grin. Evelynn quirks an eyebrow at her lover, who suggests, "Let me help you get undressed, at least..."

Evelynn seems to consider this for a second, and the mere possibility of _some_ kind of action has Akali all puffed up. She gives Akali a slow once over and reaches her hand up between them to run her fingers over her lover's lips, metal claws just as close and dangerous as their wielder is. She purrs, "Maybe... you can take off my heels for me."

Akali makes a face. Evelynn makes one right back. 

The rapper sinks to the hardwood floor with a sigh and busies herself with the straps around Eve's ankles. Looking up, she acknowledges Evelynn's grin with a scowl. "You play too damn much."

"I must not play _enough_ if you think you can mouth off to me."

Raising the foot that Akali has yet to work on, Evelynn taps her servant's jaw with the toe of her red D'Orsay stiletto. She isn't even grinning when Akali looks up. Just staring expectantly, waiting for her to get back to work. Akali can feel on her face that she's scowling deeply, the way she would do behind her Uncle Shen's back after a lecture - the real nasty kind. If it weren't for the way that Evelynn smirked _after_ seeing it, Akali would have felt mean about the evil eye. Instead, she just grinds her teeth damn near to dust inside her mouth and makes quicker work of the dumb little clips on those heels that make Eve's legs look even more scrumptious than normal.

At least Akali gets the satisfaction of seeing how much shorter Evelynn is without those massive shoes on. Not that it matters too much when Akali is already on her knees.

She finds herself staying in that position for some time, appreciating the vantage point of being eye-level with Evelynn's toned calves as she makes her way to the vanity. One by one, the siren plucks off her ornaments, sliding off glistening metal to reveal delicate, manicured hands. The rhythmic _click-click-click_ of each one being set onto the desk cuts through the silence between then before Evelynn coolly offers, "My feet are killing me after walking on all that damn cobblestone."

"Tell me about it," Akali empathizes, even though she can't quite relate. The idle chat feels like a breath of fresh air after the tense exchange over the heels, so, Akali jumps at the chance to gab. "That shit tore through my sneakers. Brand new, too."

Evelynn huffs out a laugh through her nose as she removes her earrings. Such a subtle disrobing has Akali entranced, compelling her to stand and float over to her lover. At first, she just watches, seeing Evelynn the way she sees herself with her perfectly symmetrical features flipped in the mirror. If Eve notices her, she doesn't say so, preferring to quietly study her own vessel much in the same way Akali is. It's only then that Akali's eyes begin to roam over Evelynn's form - how she's bent at the waist over the vanity, lips parted slightly, her rear poked out _just_ so in Akali's range of motion now...

"You should get dressed."

Akali shakes her head, a physical manifestation of the way Evelynn's voice brings her out of her vision. Just as smoothly, Evelynn saunters past her to the bathroom door, taking up the pile of fabric she's laid out atop her suitcase to change into. She tosses an over-the-shoulder glance at her girlfriend, a dirty grin coloring her beautiful features.

Before she disappears, Evelynn adds, "I want you to be ready for me."

One by one, Evelynn tosses her pieces of attire out onto the floor between the bathroom door and its frame: her top, her skirt, her strapless bra, no panties. _Never_ panties.

"Fuck," Akali breathes. 

All Akali can do during this waiting game is speculate. Once she strips down into a sports bra and shimmies into her swim trunks, there isn't anything else to do. She expects Evelynn to emerge in a tiny bikini sort of number, like in those pictures from Bora Bora that caused quite the media frenzy and that Akali wacked off to a couple of times. This was years ago, before Akali knew more about her than the fact that she was hot and made cool music and before Evelynn even knew she existed. Honestly, that might be preferable to whatever torture she's being subjected to now, sitting in a walk-in closet and staring at a closed bathroom door, waiting for something to happen. It feels like igniting a stick of dynamite and the spark on the string moving so slowly, incrementally, like it'll never reach the good stuff.

All Akali wants is an explosion.

The sound of the doorknob being handled makes Akali sit upright on the bench. Even without the sex part, it's always exciting to see what kind of look Evelynn will turn next. Tonight, she emerges in [an emerald green number.](https://www.unique-vintage.com/products/esther-williams-vintage-1950s-style-pin-up-emerald-green-swimsuit) It's a shimmering vintage thing with ruching running down the front of her torso, gathering tightly at her breasts that sit _very_ pretty, suspended there by the halter around her neck. The bottom of the one-piece looks - and fits - like a tight skirt around her broad hips and gives Akali a full view of her thighs. Always the accessorizer, Eve pairs the suit with an even shinier emerald bandana into which all her hair is tucked, with the exception of her bangs, and little pearl studs.

"You look crazy cute."

Akali says the words out loud before they even really enter her brain to begin with, which just happens naturally when her lover looks like _that._ Ever gracious, Evelynn smoothly enters a classic pinup pose, one of her legs kicked up behind her and a hand splayed out by her face. She smiles brilliantly. "It's Esther Williams."

"I have no clue who that is, but I think I should be thanking her." Akali reaches her hands out and Evelynn takes them with a soft smile. The moment might even be romantic if Akali didn't have a filthy, one-track mind. "Does this bathing suit come in a crotchless version, or...?"

Evelynn rolls her eyes and breaks away from her suitor to select a tasteful pair of pumps for the occasion - her version, apparently, of appropriate pool footwear. Hard as it is to hold her tongue about it, Akali does. If there's anything Evelynn has shown her, it's that a good pair of heels can change the whole game. The game being Evelynn's ass, because it always looks just a _touch_ perkier, like magic. Evelynn is prattling on about grabbing extra towels at the front desk, and if she notices that Akali isn't listening, she's very polite about it.

Polite, but still smug. "Maybe with something covering my ass, you'll like me for my personality again."

Akali doesn't argue with that. "Can you blame me?"

"Hmm..." Evelynn walks over to the full body mirror posted against the wall and does a little 360-degree turn, studying herself. She concludes, "Nope. Let's get going, shall we?"

Akali shoves her feet into a pair of slides and trails dutifully behind Evelynn on their journey. Down nine floors to the front desk to grab two more towels, back up to their suite because Evelynn forgot her phone, and, finally taking to the rooftop to find a blessedly empty Jacuzzi. The wide pool is bordered by earthy-toned bricks, lit up like some kind of runway by golden pot lights. Beyond them are the brilliant lights of the city, eye-level with Akali and making her feel like a giant. Even while they stand there above it all, the glowing metropolis is only the background - the spotlight - for the diva in front before her. Every twinkle on Evelynn's bathing suit seems to light up, like the light is applauding for her.

Akali is applauding, for sure. "You look so good today, baby."

Evelynn curtsies with a grin that, if she didn't know better, Akali would call shy. "All for you, darling."

Akali knows her girlfriend is just talking shit. Evelynn does notlift a finger on anyone else's watch but her own, even and often at others' expense. At the same time, Evelynn knows Akali likes it when her hair is up and Akali can nibble at her shoulders with ease.

Tonight, she decides to take the bait, as well as a handful of Evelynn's ass. "Damn straight."

"Easy, tiger." Evelynn's voice booms like a genuine warning, and Akali jumps back as if she's just been licked by a flame. "I'm getting my pool time in, and I'm not letting you distract me."

Akali puts her hands up to illustrate her compliance as the pair approaches the pool. Ever chivalrous, Akali steps into the hot water first and looks back to offer Evelynn her hand. Accepting it with a smile, Evelynn helps herself, wasting no time sinking down to her shoulders and sitting on the steps. Her wonderful, beautiful chest rises and falls with the deep breath she takes before she declares, "This was a great idea. You're welcome."

" _You're welcome_ ," Akali mocks in a loopy voice, settling in close beside Evelynn anyway. She does the whole mock yawn song and dance to secure her left arm across Evelynn's shoulders and scoot close to her, unassuming.

Evelynn relaxes into Akali's shoulder and drones, "You're _so_ smooth." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Akali's clutching a couple of items in her fist that she reveals to be a bright blue lighter and a slim, white tube that has yellow and red warning labels littered across it. In another loopy, more sing-songy voice, the rapper flaunts, "Look what I have."

Evelynn glances blankly at her girlfriend's palm, then up at her face.

"It's a joint, Evelynn. They have legal weed here, remember?" 

"You can't smoke out here, darling." Evelynn says breezily with a gesture to the sign bolted to the far wall that details the same. From here, the signage isn't so easy to read, but the red circle-and-line over the omnious black smoking stick needs no explanation.

"Why not? We're outside, it's just you and me. What are they gonna do, kick us out?" The answer, quite literally, is yes, but Akali's already long established that rules are nothing but suggestions to her.

Akali dumps the contents of the tube into her palm, salivating, but promptly snaps out of it when Evelynn mashes the whole hand shut with both of hers closing over Akali's. Evelynn narrows her eyes at something in the distance and declares, "Wait."

"What's--"

Evelynn promptly shushes her lover, to which Akali takes great offense while still complying anyway. It's the way Evelynn's irises dart around at every last corner of the deck, primal and more slitted than normal, that wigs Akali out enough to get her to co-operate. That, and it's kind of nice when Evelynn holds her hand like this; Akali might start requesting it.

"Hm." Seemingly satisfied with her findings, Evelynn rolls her shoulders back and forth before settling back into Akali's own. She releases her grip and pats Akali's chest. "You may proceed. I just wanted to make sure we're _actually_ alone."

Now that Evelynn's out of predator mode - at least, in one way - Akali huffs a quiet sigh of relief. For all the shenanigans the pair allow themselves to get up to, Evelynn never fails to remind Akali that she's a seasoned veteran in this controversy game. God only knows how much behind-the-scenes firefighting and string-pulling Evelynn has done to sustain it all. Akali likes to think of it as an act of love. Anyone that would use their supernatural abilities just to ensure that she can get high in fun places must love her.

Evelynn contently watches her lover spark up. The moment Akali tosses the lighter over her shoulder, letting it clatter somewhere behind them on the tile, Evelynn nuzzles in closer, "walks" her fingers across Akali's chest and shoulders. "You're so _bad_ , baby."

Akali winks at Eve. Akali isn't a by-the-book kind of person, and Evelynn doesn't help at all. In fact, she enables it. She gets this little look in her eyes whenever Akali acts all flippant, like it excites her. When the two of them take off on Akali's bike much faster than they should, or play hooky from rehearsal to fool around, or when she gets Akali mad enough to make her yell - seeing her lover engage in those shadows with her turns her on. This is especially evident now because Evelynn almost never calls Akali "baby" unless she's already inside her.

_Plays too damn much,_ Akali thinks.

Akali is less fazed by the hint this time. She's also the most chatty she's been all night. Up until now, her brain has been so full of lust for Evelynn that there wasn't room for anything else. Now, it's full of lust for Evelynn _and_ some good old THC. She hardly thinks about mauling Eve's tits when she's prattling on about the time she broke her leg doing a cannonball into a kiddie pool when she was eight or nine, or laughing too hard at one of her own jokes, or lulled into total silence by how crazy the Jacuzzi jets feel on her back.

Thank God for pot.

That doesn't change anything about what's in front of Akali, though. This is especially true when Eve spontaneously slips her little bandana off her head and starts to fiddle with the bobby pins keeping the rest of her hair in place. Akali stares; the reflection of the water on Evelynn's skin as she shakes out her hair is almost as mesmerizing as the diva herself. She keeps up the stare even after Evelynn looks at her with a knowing smile. Evelynn announces, "I'm gonna go for a dip. This water feels _amazing_."

Evelynn's voice sounds even more like music in this room, bouncing off the walls and penetrating the cotton in Akali's ears. Dark eyes carefully follow that curvaceous silhouette as it sinks coolly underwater to wade below the surface. There's something about just watching Evelynn move so freely that has a hold on Akali. She hasn't seen much of Evelynn's shadow form, and Akali never pushes it by her lover's request, but she thinks this is what it could look like in this body. Evelynn's movement is serene and hypnotizing as she cruises beneath the bubbling water, in total command of her wonderfully crafted vessel. Even warped by the soft ripples, this perfection is untouchable. Or, rather, _quite_ touchable. 

Akali crushes the rest of her joint in time for Evelynn's emergence. And it is quite the emergence. It's something out of a movie: rising slowly out of the water as she makes her way over to Akali, lilac hair clinging in sleek strands to her face and every single one of her body's contours, radiant skin shimmering in the low light, that soul-snatching eye contact. The Jacuzzi might as well evaporate - all the heat is emanating off Evelynn and suffocating her company like a hand clenching the throat.

Mesmerized, Akali confesses, "You're gonna kill me, Ev."

"Mmm... if I wanted to, I would have by now." Evelynn makes a seat for herself on Akali's lap, arms wound along her neck. The height difference is already doing something for Akali _without_ Eve's tits bobbing in her face over the rolling waves. "Maybe I'm just waiting for the right moment, when your defenses are down..."

"You're never gonna catch me slipping, babe. I got my eye on you." Akali's hands cradle Evelynn's ass. Her lips break into a smirk when Eve bends into the touch instead of finding some reason to move away.

"Oh, trust me, I know." Pointed acrylic nails trace the[ patterns in Akali's undercut](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Em4RxV3XcAAHwLg?format=png&name=360x360), a warm hand on the back of her neck. Leaning into Akali's right ear, Evelynn purrs, "You've been eyeing me like a piece of meat all day _._ Like you want to _eat me_."

_Eat her_. "So, are you gonna let me, or are you gonna keep messing around, Evelynn?"

Evelynn hums an amused laugh that makes Akali's gut wrench with annoyance, likely visible on her face since Eve grins even wider when they're nose-to-nose again. She tilts her head, gazing at Akali with pity. "Sweetheart... you can't out-play a player. I do this every day."

Akali raises a hand to catch Evelynn's chin in her palm. She echoes Evelynn's earlier words, smoothly replying, "Oh, trust me. I'm not playing."

Sharp teeth and the taste of chlorine flood Akali's mouth as Evelynn wrangles her into a rough kiss, harshly clutching the back of her neck. Right there with Evelynn, Akali burrows her tongue between the siren's waiting lips and fights to claim her place there despite Eve's harsh approach. Her hand makes the short trip from Evelynn's chin to grip her throat, tightening upon hearing the approving moan that rings from inside. Evelynn retaliates by gripping all over Akali's face, head, and shoulders, surely leaving behind welts from her nail imprints. Now and again, she forces Akali's head back, claiming her neck with open-mouthed kisses and too-hard suction. To make up for it, Akali keeps a too-hard grip all over Evelynn's body, pissed off beyond belief that that ugly green thing she's got on is keeping her away from her woman.

Akali can't tell how long they move like this, all lips and tongues and desperate groping through thin material. All she knows that Evelynn keepsticking up the dial on the flame in her gut and if she doesn't get Eve back up to their room _now,_ they'll be kicked out for a couple of other reasons.

"I _have_ to fuck you," Akali breathes against Evelynn's lips. She allows Eve to give her another messy kiss before she presses further, "Let's get out of here."

"So soon? I'm just getting started."

Akali groans when Evelynn's teeth sink into her bottom lip. Jerking her head backward to reclaim it, Akali adds, "I'll drown if I eat you out here."

"You're gonna drown in it, anyway."

"What the fuck, Eve..."

Akali sighs and initiates another one of those sloppy liplocks. She has to get the two of them out of there, but that won't happen as long as Evelynn has this crazy hold on her. There needs to be even _more_ incentive, as if the promise of good head isn't enough. So, Akali figures she has to swing to the opposite end of the spectrum: getting on Evelynn's nerves.

Right away, she casts a backward glance at the pile of their assorted belongings and is met with a suspicious glare when she looks back at her girlfriend. Playing it cool, Akali sighs loudly and shrugs. "Well, Evelynn, I suppose I just can't win with you."

Evelynn makes an incredulous expression. "Are you serious?"

Akali eases Evelynn off her lap easily underwater, slinking out from under her oppressive stare. Evelynn floats there and maintains her confused expression. Coolly, the rapper helps herself out of the pool and feigns dejection. "You're right. I can't stand the heat, so, I'm getting out of the kitchen."

"I think you've finally rotted your brain with all the reefer." 

Instead of making fun of Evelynn for still using the word "reefer," like an old person, Akali makes her way over to the bench where both their towels and other personal effects are resting. 

"It _has_ been a long time coming," Akali appeases. She ensures that all her affairs are gathered and her slides are fixed onto her feet before she shows off her possession of Evelynn's cell phone, wiggling it in her fingers. "You won't mind if I take this up for you, then?"

Evelynn's glowing eyes flit quickly between her phone and Akali. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You a favor, Evie. _I_ carry your stuff, _you_ carry that fine ass of yours back downstairs when you want to be an adult." Akali mindlessly tosses the phone between her hands and heads for the exit. "See you around, sweetcheeks."

"Akali."

Evelynn's voice is firm and threatening enough to make Akali break out into a jog, chuckling with exhilaration as she hears Evelynn surge out of the water - by the sound of it, with the help of her lashers. The heels will be a disadvantage, but when she's clawing down into the tiles with her spikes, shoes will be a non-factor. That being said, Akali books it down the hall and a couple flights of stairs for good measure before taking the elevator to throw Evelynn off her scent. So, yeah, maybe she was lying when she said she wasn't playing, but Evelynn makes it fun when her lip twitches and her nose curls because she's annoyed. The looming threat of being murdered or at least mutilated by her girlfriend is pretty exciting, if not arousing.

Before she reaches her destination, Akali opens Evelynn's camera app and snaps a quick picture of her boobs, pulled out from under her bra, and sets the picture as her home screen's wallpaper. If the security guys thought smoking and making out in the Jacuzzi was the last of her antics, they were in for a real treat with that one.

Once Akali gets back into the room, she gingerly places Evelynn's phone on its wireless charging stand, in the middle of the glass dining table like a centerpiece. She briefly considered prolonging her little stunt by hiding it somewhere in the suite and playing dumb when Evelynn would ask, but her last memory of the look on her girlfriend's face prompts her to think a little wiser. On top of that, the thought of jeopardizing her chances of getting laid gives her an upset stomach. In the meantime, Akali mulls around in the kitchen and munches away at some of her choice stoney snacks - spicy shrimp crackers for tonight - as she awaits her judgement.

Said judgement arrives in the form of Evelynn slowly and quietly entering the suite, taking stock of her device and her girlfriend, then announcing, "I'll be in the shower."

Akali moves to come toward her. Evelynn holds up a finger.

" _Alone._ "

"Don't punish me, baby," Akali coos, pouting against Evelynn's glare as she cuts across the dining area towards the bedroom. She raises her voice slightly to add, "Don't use up all the hot water, either!"

The last thing Evelynn says to her before she closes the door is, "That's a promise."

Akali rolls her eyes. Evelynn could be so petty. 

The two of them are perfect together.

Killing time until Evelynn finishes her shower is ten times harder after finally getting _something_ up at the Jacuzzi. Akali's lips are still swollen and she noticed in her reflection that she has a couple of mean hickeys forming, not to mention that she's uncomfortably wet in more ways than one, but Evelynn is virtually spotless. It makes Akali feel a little bitter that Eve always seems to have the upper hand. Something has to give.

It doesn't give for another forty-five minutes when Evelynn decides to grace Akali with her presence again. She has her towel secured in a too-short dress from the chest down, and another one keeping her hair secure on top of her head. 

Evelynn gives her girlfriend a quick once over and sticks her nose in the air, casually remarking, "Your turn."

Not feeling nearly as patient as Eve, Akali's shower is short and cold. Doesn't bother washing her hair, tackles nothing but the essentials. She's hoping the frigid temperature will shock some of those thoughts about wearing Evelynn's thighs as earmuffs out of her mind. Of course, that's harder to do knowing that Evelynn is likely walking around naked - or, if she's really in the mood to be mean, maybe in that red slip of hers - or maybe something in black lace - or maybe nothing but heels...

Sticking her face directly under the rainfall, Akali drags her hands down the sides of her head. Evelynn is literally poisonous to her mind. Then again, so are most things that feel as good as she does.

With a twist of the knob, Akali cuts the water and makes to slide the frosted glass door open when she sees a silhouette on the other side. Lilac hair and that same gown of white cotton, unmoving.

For some reason, Akali's nervous to get out now. Evelynn isn't some intruder that's going to kill her on sight - she just acts like it. 

Akali eases the door open just a crack and peeks past it at her girlfriend's mischievous expression. Evelynn has her hands tucked at her breasts, holding the loosely wrapped towel at her chest. Her still-wet hair frames her little grin. 

Akali narrows her eyes. "You're plotting something."

Evelynn sweetly replies, "I just came here to put my towel back. Is that such a crime?"

Unconvinced, Akali leans over to the nearby counter where her towel of choice remains neatly folded. After a quick dry job, she wraps herself in it the same way Evelynn has hers before stepping out of the shower in front of her. They match each other's stances, Akali with her lips pursed in suspicion and Evelynn's still suspiciously curled.

"Okay." Akali says. "Take it off, then."

Taking her sweet time, Evelynn keeps her eyes on Akali's expression as she starts to peel the offending cloth off her body. "Are you going to watch me, like some kind of pervert?"

"You waited for me... you must want me to."

Akali catches her bottom lip between her teeth. Her backhanded acceptance of the invitation is satisfactory for the diva; ceremoniously, Evelynn lets the towel drop to her feet. True to Akali's original guess, Evelynn's body is totally bare.

"So..." Evelynn plants a hand on her hip, leaning into a subtle pose. She whispers, "Is it everything you've ever dreamed of?"

It is.

It _so_ is.

Evelynn's mesmerizing curves have Akali licking her lips and send her stomach growling. Her skin gleams from the inside, every contour over which it stretches illuminated in the bright bathroom lights. Instantly, every last one of those filthy thoughts Akali tried to wash away comes flooding back into her mind. A satisfying reveal; a new leg of the race.

"Maybe. I just gotta make sure it's real."

Just as smoothly as Akali reaches out to touch her, Evelynn takes a step back. Akali makes another pass; Evelynn takes another step with a brief, delighted giggle.

Akali nods, noting the climate Evelynn is establishing, and tosses her towel back onto the counter. Judging by the way Eve's eyes roam, that makes things somewhat more even. Akali rasps, "Don't make me have to hunt you down."

"I can't make you do _anything,_ Akali." Evelynn slinks away from Akali, tucking her hands behind her back and shrugging. "But, I also can't stop you." 

_Damn right,_ goes Akali's mind.

In her ever-perfect divine timing, Evelynn whisks away and out of Akali's sight.

Right away, Akali barrels across the hardwood in the path her lover has left behind, intending to catch her in the bedroom. True to plan, Evelynn awaits her at the long edge of the bed, still poised and expectant.

"You're mine," Akali decides for the both of them.

Evelynn is nothing but a cool breeze that seems to simply pass through Akali - like, _inside_ her - when she lunges toward what used to be where her girlfriend's human form was standing. Thankfully, all Akali does is crash into the bed, and it takes no time before she accuses, "Cheater!"

Akali barely catches a glimpse of Eve in her shadow form before she's solid again, all bare curves and wet hair and her tongue moving salaciously over her lips. She chimes, "My bad, honey - I thought you could move faster than that."

"Stop playing--" 

Evelynn simply steps out of the way and breaks into a giggle, a real life amused-as-fuck giggle, when Akali scrambles over to the edge of the king sized bed to get to her. Patronizing Akali even further, Evelynn snaps the tip of one of her lashers against Akali's bare ass and calls, "Then come and get me."

Akali growls and Evelynn titters at the sound. She knows all too well that these little games are what Evelynn feeds on - making her frustrated and angry, getting a rise out of her. It takes all of Akali's strength not to give in, and she still fails. It doesn't help that Eve looks extra sexy when she's a little bit frenzied, her lashers fanned out and rippling in loose ribbons and her pupils sharp.

Maybe Akali feeds off it, too.

The way she follows Evelynn out into the den is proof enough of that. Her eyes dart across the space to find her, as if she would be hiding. On the contrary, Evelynn is strolling mindlessly, curious as if she's inspecting the hotel room for the first time and casual as if nothing is happening at all. She does an excellent job of ignoring Akali, but the way she has her lashers at the ready tells Akali that she's anything but relaxed.

So, Akali moves accordingly.

Silently, she makes her way to the kitchen, deciding that she feels a bit parched. She plucks a tall glass from the cupboard and dispenses herself some crisp, filtered water. Akali has to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep from acknowledging Evelynn's hard stare that asks, _Why aren't you looking at me?_

Predictably, Evelynn has something to say about it. "What happened to making me yours, Akali?"

"Here's the thing... I'm not gonna bother with you if you're not gonna fight me man-to-man." Akali takes a cool sip of her glass of water and gestures pointedly at Evelynn's lashers, waving behind her back, all excited by the goings-on. "You want a fair match, you won't pull any of your little tricks."

"If you insist... very well." In one fluid motion, Evelynn retracts her lashers and saunters over to the island, giving her hips a little extra roll because she knows Akali will adore it. She leans into the counter and stares her suitor in the eyes. "Let's tango, Akali."

Maintaining this deadly stare, the rapper finishes off the rest of her glass and thoughtfully sets it down on the marble. She winks. "So obedient. Good girl."

Evelynn's nostrils flare momentarily, but she rights herself just as quickly. Her piercing stare tracks Akali as she slowly, casually, starts to make her way around the island. Evelynn's grin grows with each step Akali takes, and breaks into that unhinged toothy smile when Akali darts toward her. Her timing is perfect - hopping out of Akali's reach, Evelynn takes off toward the couch.

Seeing her bare body in all its glory bounce around, Akali makes up her mind about taking Evelynn right there on the couch and bounds after her to see it through. Evelynn, though, is a step ahead: she takes Akali on a journey of weaving complex patterns between the living room furniture, laughing loudly when Akali trips over her own feet. Now and again, when she gets close, Akali's fingertips will _just_ catch onto the end of Evelynn's hair or her hips, grazing but never grasping. Even the daring move of flipping _over_ the couch and landing right at Evelynn's feet ends up being more embarrassing than anything; Evelynn bowls Akali over and knocks the wind out of her in one go with a mean stamp to the side with the sole of her foot.

The rapper is still on the floor steaming when Evelynn skips off to the dining room, where this all started. She's being casual, running her fingertips along the table's glass surface. She calls, "Tired already, 'Kali?"

"Fuck you."

It isn't as strong a comeback as Akali would typically offer, but she isn't in the mood for word games, especially when Evelynn's picked a perfect spot between the table and the wall to be trapped in. Akali strides with purpose toward Evelynn, eyes roaming hungrily over her naked curves. 

Evelynn notices. " _Will_ you, already? I've been waiting all day."

Despite this, the siren dashes away once Akali gets to her with an extra spring in her step. Akali hisses a curse under her breath and darts after the naked woman, closely following her perfect ass in the beeline it forms to the bedroom. Evelynn tries to snap the door shut behind her, cut Akali off, but Akali is quick enough to cross the threshold before then. 

"You trying to break my fucking nose, or something?" Feeling petty, Akali yanks a pillow off the bed and whips it in the general direction of her girlfriend, where she stands by the wall at the other side of the bed.

It lands at Evelynn's feet and she sings out a teasing laugh. "Aw, don't worry, honey. You'd still be pretty _."_

"Get over here." Akali leans forward and sinks her hands into the mattress. She stares at her torturer. "Now."

"And what if I don't?" The siren saunters closer until she, too, is pressed into the bed. Doing Akali one better, she slowly climbs onto all fours, chin up to keep eye contact with her lover. "You'll fight me?"

Akali can't help the wild grin that spreads across her face, and it doubles in size when Evelynn mirrors it.

Only a single breath passes between them before the tangle begins with Evelynn pulling Akali into her by the biceps, bringing her tumbling onto her back. Evelynn makes to straddle her, but Akali adjusts quickly enough, taking advantage of the brief moment where she's balancing on one knee to tip her back in the opposite direction with a shove on her shoulder. Now, Evelynn is the one on her back, but a foot to Akali's chest gives her the opportunity to start to scramble away. Never far behind, Akali catches Evelynn by the ankle, roping her in across the sheets like a lassoed animal. For a moment, Akali has Evelynn pinned with her arms around her waist, but Evelynn isn't ready to give up; she decides to be petty and hammer her fists into Akali's chest until the rapper lets up on her current grip with the goal of restraining them. Evelynn easily pushes Akali away from her by the shoulders, unintentionally giving Akali the advantage she needs to pin Evelynn's wrists to the mattress above her head. Finally, Akali plants herself right onto Eve's hips, holding her there for certain.

Wetting her lips, Evelynn's words spill out in one breath, like she's trying to get her last kicks. "Your breath stinks like _weed_ , 'Kali."

"I pinned you. I win." Akali tightens her grip on Evelynn's wrists and pushes them further into the mattress to drive the point home. She's out of breath and is painfully aware of how wet she feels sitting against Eve's stomach, but she's got her. Finally. "You're mine, bitch."

Evelynn flexes her fingers. "You should really take care of your temper, Akali, it's unbecoming."

"Watch your mouth before I spit in it." 

Almost immediately, Evelynn smiles wide, lets her jaw drop, and rolls her tongue out like a red carpet for Akali. She doesn't say a word, just stares prettily into Akali's eyes and waits patiently. Taking the bait, Akali locks Evelynn's face into her right hand and does just what she said, spitting sharply onto the back of Eve's tongue. If all this was happening a little earlier, when Akali was more horny than pissed off, she would have had a little more fun with it - make it drip to get Eve to really lap it up, show 'Kali all her little tongue maneuvers. Now, all she's focused on is getting Eve to shut her mouth _._

"So rough today, honey. Are you going to slap me next?" Evelynn sings. Taunts.

"You wish I would." Akali wants to. "I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction."

With that, Akali withdraws from Evelynn, but not entirely - only enough to start to claim her body with hungry kisses. She feels Eve shudder when she drags her teeth across her ribcage, so, naturally, Evelynn has to cover for herself. As Akali begins her descent, the siren begins to sarcastically drone, "Oh, but you'll eat me out instead? You're _so_ good at this, Aka-"

Evelynn has the wind knocked out of her in a soft gasp when Akali pushes her knees flush against the mattress, spreading her wide for the taking. Their eyes lock, but only for a moment before Akali goes to work. Normally, she likes to start slow, really savour Evelynn's scent and taste, especially after a long day of teasing. But, tonight, Evelynn's backed Akali into a corner where all she can do is take all that pent-up energy and make Evelynn _feel it._ And she does - Akali's whole mouth on her sends her into a series of gasping breaths that break out into heady moans as time goes on. Much sloppier than usual, Akali's tongue thrashes against Evelynn's clit, creating those undignified noises to match the ones coming from Evelynn's mouth. She only lets up to tighten her lips around the bud, sucking until Evelynn squeals and then all over again. Each time the siren tries to squirm away from her, Akali is there to hold her down, changing up her grip with ease.

Propping herself up onto her elbows to watch the show, Evelynn says something in her teasing tone that Akali can't hear with thighs this thick smothering her ears. Those golden eyes hold hers again and, this time, Akali doesn't look away, intently sinking her tongue inside Evelynn, making that greedy grin split her face. Akali can't resist reaching up to grab at Eve's breasts when she arches her back _just_ so, overwhelmed by all the places she wants to put her already occupied mouth. Evelynn cups a hand over Akali's and encourages her to squeeze harder, bites her bottom lip as she returns that hard stare from the woman between her legs. 

"You _want_ me, huh?" Evelynn makes sure Akali can hear her this time, her voice ticking up into a whine when Akali catches her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She tangles her fingers somewhere in Akali's hair. "You want this _bad_."

Even with her face buried in Evelynn's pussy, Akali manages to make a sour face and roll her eyes. Evelynn gives the side of her head a little slap for the cut-eye; Akali takes her hand off her tit to flip her off.

After that little stint, Evelynn still has the nerve to give orders, breathing, "Get the dick."

"No." Akali's answer is short and hardly interrupts her licking. She continues to hold Eve down with a forearm across her broad hips, easily weathering the way they jerk and roll against her face.

"I want your cock, 'Kali. I _need_ it."

Evelynn is trying to strike a deal, pour some honey on her words to make Akali give in. Persistent, ignoring her, Akali presses on with her ministrations, her whole mouth on Eve and lashing at anything she can find with her lips and tongue. The siren's hands stroke her hair a little too gently, and she calls out a little too sweetly, "Please."

" _No._ " Akali nips at Evelynn's inner thigh, like a warning. "I'm not doing a damn thing you tell me to."

This is unacceptable to the diva. Sharply corralling Akali's ponytail into her hand, Evelynn tries hard to yank her head away from between her thighs. It takes some tug of war and Akali _only_ gives in because of just how much she believes in Evelynn's capacity to snap her neck this way. The siren is shuddering when the two of them lock eyes and she commands, " _Now._ "

"Brat," Akali answers. She brings herself up to eye level with Evelynn and uses her middle and ring fingers to plunge inside of her. Eve gives out a loud gasp, and that's all Akali allows time for before starting to piston her fingers forward, grinding against her walls. There's something like hatred that flashes across Eve's eyes that dissipates quickly while Akali fucks her, prompting the rapper to ask, "Is this what you want? You want to be full. Is that it?"

Biting back her moans through clenched teeth, Evelynn starts to growl, "I'll kill you-"

She darts forward and interrupts Evelynn's sentence by kissing her roughly, their lips and tongues and Evelynn's fangs crashing together at the scene. Akali brings a hand around the back of Eve's neck, her hair bunched up between it and her palm, anchoring herself to her woman while she fucks her.

"I can't hear you," Akali teases when they break apart, "over how _wet_ you are."

Watching Evelynn's glowing eyes roll back into her head makes Akali crack a grin. Admittedly, the control gets to her head, evident by her decision to fire again. She sneers, "You _wish_ you could kill me. Who's gonna fuck you like me, huh?"

"Ahri's made me cum faster."

Akali wants to argue with her _so badly._ Like, _duh,_ a gumiho and a succubus that have known each other for a century - if not more - are going to have crazy sex, and, also, Akali would like to see timestamps, because she fucks Evelynn more than fine, so it has to be a pretty tight race, and, also, when was the last time her and Ahri fucked, anyway? 

But, no. This button-pushing bitch will not get to her any more than she already has.

Instead, Akali dives down and elects to suck hard on Evelynn's right breast, aiming to leave a harsh hickey in her wake. Akali's knuckles grind against Evelynn's lips as her fingers greedily prod around for all those little hotspots in her cunt. Like a leech, she melds herself with the siren's flesh, feeding off her salt and her shuddering. 

Evelynn pries Akali's hand from the back of her neck and plants it on her right breast, prodding further, "F'you're gonna fuck me, better... m-make it count."

"I've got you stuttering. Wanna tell me that doesn't count?" Akali pants, indulging the siren with a rough squeeze on her tit.

"It can't be that good... if I'm still talking." Her eyes roll again before they settle, unsettling, on Akali. Through clenched teeth, she seethes, "Shut me up."

The command confirms what Akali already knows - Evelynn will not be moved unless Akali shows her why she should be. Reclaiming her right hand, the rapper snakes her arm round Evelynn's slim waist, presses her forehead against the other's, and easily slides her index finger inside. 

Evelynn's shaky inhale is followed by her telling Akali, loud and clear, " _Beat it up._ "

Now, Akali kicks it into high gear. She wills the power to build up from somewhere deep in her muscles to drive her fingers into Evelynn with renewed vigor. If the impact from plunging inside already has her knuckles stinging, she can only dream of what Evelynn is feeling - though, not much dreaming is required, because the truth is written all over Eve's face and tearing up her throat. Jaw dropped, eyebrows knit together, pornographic sounds falling from between full lips. Evelynn tries her damndest to maintain eye contact - both of them love to egg each other on that way - even with her eyes unfocused and cloudy. Those lethal nails saw across Akali's back and down her waist, unaffected by any of Akali's cursing or gasping, if not _fueled_ by it.

Akali is so entranced by that stunning expression that she almost doesn't notice her lover's lashers slithering across the sheets, winding around the edges of the mattress or along the headboard. Circling the two of them. Waiting. When Akali _does_ notice, it's only because they hook onto her shoulders and pull her back, up onto her knees with her hands dangling limply at her sides. The sudden suspension sends her head spinning, along with Evelynn's mischievous expression.

"The fuck--"

The siren moves to match the rogue's stance, uncharacteristically quick when she raises a hand to make contact with Akali's bare sex. Flat, flexed fingers burrow between her lips and acquaint themselves with the uncomfortable amount of arousal that's pooled there. It's Evelynn's turn to reach behind and grasp her lover's ass, nails anchored into the soft flesh as if the vice grip the lashers have isn't enough. 

" _God_ , Eve!" Akali's cry is laden with exasperation, between Evelynn flipping the script on her and Evelynn's masterful way of touching her despite those nails. 

Next comes that serpent-like tongue that drags a wet trail from Akali's chest up to her jaw. Evelynn sinks her teeth into that spot just under Akali's ear before she invites, "Fuck me back."

How casually she asks this annoys Akali on top of the existing annoyance of being randomly jerked around by her girlfriend's lashers. Eve eases up on those, anyway, to allow Akali to get back inside her. The dreamy sigh the siren lets out the moment she is filled again melts all that annoyance away, but not the drive. Akali replaces her arm round Evelynn's middle and picks that right back up, fighting against her own pleasure to give more to the expert tease in her grasp. Just who initiates the kiss is hard to tell, but the fervor in their exchange makes it clear that this is a level playing field. For once, Evelynn is the one that needs to catch up, matching in rough taps what Akali does to her in deep strokes.

Akali decides to try to get her kicks in before Evelynn inevitably turns her into a whimpering mess. She musters up a deep voice to mutter against Evelynn's lips. "You take me like it's nothing. Like a _slut_."

Evelynn retorts quickly, "I have you soaked like a _virgin_."

Evelynn's snarl comes as quickly as it goes when Akali grinds the heel of her hand against her clit and she rocks against the motion right away. Like a well-oiled machine, Evelynn matches this movement between Akali's thighs, using the hand on her ass to coax her lover into grinding along with her.

Between them is a tangled mess of arms and thighs and tits that seems like it should be impossible to navigate, but Akali knows by the way Evelynn is stroking her that this is just right. Perfect, even. Her head lolls onto Evelynn's shoulder and she silently asks her for more, too proud to plead any louder and with the knowledge that Evelynn will hear her. Eve's ear-splitting moans are Akali's fuel and she keeps up her pace, curling her fingers up inside of Evelynn despite the protests from her sore wrist - inconsequential in comparison to that beautiful woman's release.

Said beautiful woman is just as focused, rubbing Akali in that _exact_ way she likes and that twists her tongue enough to send her into a frenzy of senseless grunts and groans. God, even with the headstart, Evelynn already has her shaking and dangerously close. With Eve trembling along with her, in her arms, Akali stops caring about wins or losses and just _fucks_ her, makes love to her with the last, desperate drops of energy that Evelynn saps from her. Akali's claw grip on that slim waist gives her the balance she needs to stroke harder, with intent, at that bundle of nerves inside Eve that sends her reeling. She lets her mouth run as far as it will go - telling Eve to let go, to cum for her, how beautiful and sexy and wet she is, cursing up a storm. 

As if Evelynn has given her permission, the moment Akali feels her fingers get trapped inside her lover when she suddenly tenses is exactly when Akali gives up the ghost, grinding her hips down hard against Evelynn's unrelenting fingers to ride out her sweet, sweet peak. The slick running down Akali's hand is proof that Eve is right there with her, the erratic rhythm of the siren's hips matching the long, loud cry that bursts from her throat. Evelynn's hands grip Akali's shoulders and her lashers wind around her lover's waist as she cums, leaving Akali's hips rocking against nothing as she holds her rogue close. Akali watches in content as Evelynn throws her head back and hands her body over - as always, Akali treats it well, carrying Eve all the way up, past her high horse.

"'Kali, yes!" Evelynn cries to the ceiling. The way she throws her hips in this new position, Akali barely has to do any work to fuck her, but the rebel has no plans to let up, especially with much tension still raging between her own thighs. Diving forward, she draws Evelynn flush against her, teeth clenched as she hastily burrows against clenching walls, staking her claim any- and everywhere she can. Right away, Eve responds with her fingers tangled in her lover's hair and another shriek of, "That's it-- _yes!_ "

"Scream for me. Let me hear you," Akali grunts against the base of Evelynn's neck, and the siren obeys, the last of her peak leaving her body through that delightful wail of hers. 

It takes some time for Evelynn's hips to slow their rocking. Her moans wind down at an even slower pace and Akali's lips welcome every one as she kisses her throat and her perfect, sharp jaw. Akali welcomes Evelynn's weight as she curls up against her shoulder, musical sighs soothing ringing ears.

"You..." Akali breathes against Evelynn's ear. "... interrupted me, Evelynn."

Taking full advantage of Evelynn's post-orgasm docility, Akali easily nudges her onto her back, stooping low to get back to tasting her. Akali wastes no time pinning Evelynn's knees damn near her ears, using them like goal posts to steady herself in her decadent sampling. _Everything_ is Evelynn; the beautiful nectar Akali's fingers had worked to the surface, the almost _too_ slippery surface, those perfect legs trembling in Akali's grasp, the mind-numbing scent that floods the room the same way it does Akali's nose, those frail whines that almost make her seem like she can't take anymore.

She can.

She _always_ can.

A pair of hot hands come to press against the base of Akali's skull and press her face deeper. Suffocating, but Akali's more than okay with it, especially when Eve starts to buck against her face. The siren is still sensitive from their first take on this, evident by the erratic swaying of her hips against her lover's tongue and her persistent whining. Akali's approach is anything but weak as she kisses Evelynn, wanting nothing more than to see her come undone as she did just moments before.

"Akali..." Evelynn seethes and thrusts sharply against the lips and tongue treating her. "Keep that up, you'll make me cum again."

For once, Akali doesn't have any words. She groans lowly against Evelynn's sex and matches the energy of the thrusts, focusing the tip of her tongue on that hard nub of hers. The sharp arch of Evelynn's back and the ragged gasp that accompanies it makes Akali groan again, grinding her hips onto the mattress in response. Hearing Eve's moans, drowning in her constantly increasing wetness, Akali feels she hasn't been touched at all. Like there's more on the way for her, too. All she knows is that she needs to take care of this before Evelynn pulls something weird with her lashers again.

At the moment, though, said lashers press down her back and wind around her arms where they keep Evelynn's legs in suspension. The ribbons claim each flexing muscle and open wound with pulses of heat that alert Akali to Evelynn's impending release. That may also explain why Akali feels like just grinding into the mattress is going to make her explode in seconds, and like her life really does depend on making Evelynn feel good. The succubus can't quite help those little pulses that come through when she's excited, but Akali likes to treat it like a fun drug, a reinforcement of what she already feels for Eve. Her lungs are burning and the pure sex that Evelynn pumps through her veins is all the air she needs.

"Don't let me down, baby." Evelynn's voice trembles along with her body, but bounces off the walls in Akali's brain in an all-consuming echo. "Take me...!"

Akali doesn't quite get to witness the second orgasm because Evelynn uses everything she can to hold her down. Strong hands drag her face down and her hips snap upward to lock it in, holding Akali's dutiful mouth against her needy cunt. She's more silent this time, but the thrashing and the tremors tell Akali everything she needs to know. It isn't until she's ridden out the last of her orgasm that Evelynn lets out a satisfied groan and that she lets Akali recover all the oxygen that's escaped her.

Akali, however, is far from done. Ramped up on Evelynn's poison and the adrenaline of taking over the siren's body twice over, she has no intention of letting Eve be. The moment the lashers fall away from her arms, Akali takes hold of one of Evelynn's hips, roughly turning her onto her stomach.

" _Fuck,_ " Evelynn chuckles, turning her head away from the pillow it's on so her mouth isn't muffled. She sighs with every kiss Akali plants on her back and shoulders. "Darling, you just can't get enough."

" _You_ did this," is Akali's brusque response before she sinks her teeth into Eve's shoulder, prompting a moan. Before she moves to her destination, Akali commands, "Arch your back."

Evelynn obeys, but never without a fight. "Are you finally going to put the strap on, like I asked? Or are you going to keep _distracting_ me?"

_Distracting._ Two orgasms within ten minutes is what Evelynn considers a _distraction._ In a surge of indignation that cuts through Evelynn's spell, Akali grabs the woman's jaw and snarls into her ear, "Do I have to gag you, or can you shut up on your own?"

"Ooh..." Evelynn shifts her eyes to look at Akali. "Did I make you mad, baby?"

Akali sucks her teeth and lets go of Evelynn's face. No use for more of these little spats when Akali has plans. Staking her claim with her hands pressed deeply into Evelynn's hips, Akali drags her teeth along ivory skin, down her lover's spine until her lips reach its base. Each of her palms settle onto the fullest parts of Evelynn's ass to spread her out, gazing ahead in hunger and curiosity before giving in.

Evelynn lets out a quivering gasp the moment Akali's tongue greets her. Akali's extra pleased by the way Evelynn lets her ass sink back onto the strong muscle, indulging Akali in her dazed exploration. Akali doesn't have any rhyme or reason or goal this time around, except to see just how much more of those decadent sounds and shakes she can get out of Evelynn. The idea of pushing Evelynn to her absolute limit is one that burns at the back of her mind and consumes all of her thoughts when they fuck, and this time is no different.

Akali's tongue presses hard into the crowd of tight muscles until they give and let her in with a triumphant ceremony of moans from her lover. This commands much more of what Akali's jaw has left in it after two rounds of giving head, but that's easy to ignore when the reception is so warm. So, she gives it the last of what she's got, twisting her tongue in-and-outside the hole in all sorts of ways until she's a drooling mess and Eve has to reach backward to nudge her face away. 

Akali easily turns Evelynn back over like a rag doll and smirks wide at her flushed face and wild eyes. She's still catching her breath and looks almost defenseless laying there. As it turns out, she isn't, because the moment Akali moves in for a kiss, Evelynn puts on a stern expression and juts a finger in her face.

"Uh-uh."

Akali drops her smirk. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Evelynn deadpans. "Your tongue was just in my asshole, Akali."

In her best teasing tone, Akali retorts, "Well, It's _your_ asshole, Evelynn. What, you don't wash your ass? That's on _you_."

"Mouthwash. _At least._ Go."

Evelynn swats at Akali like a mosquito until she cedes. The couple share looks worth a million, mutually annoyed words as Akali stalks off to the walk-in on her way to the bathroom. Before she disappears, Akali calls over her shoulder, " _You're welcome_ , by the way."

"Oh, my God, just _go_ ," Evelynn groans petulantly.

Akali is still annoyed as she brushes her teeth, in equal parts because she hates being bossed around and because Evelynn is one of her favourite tastes to have linger on her tongue and face. 

She _did_ grab the strap out of her suitcase on her way, as much as she would love to pretend she didn't want to use it. In the meantime, Akali has the harness slung over her shoulder like a tote bag while she scrubs away. Evelynn had requested an upgrade on the strap soon after the two of them started messing around with each other. Six inches was fine at first, but simply wouldn't do for the siren anymore. Akali was sad to put away her trusty dick for now, but _more_ than happy to see the results when she used the new one on Eve for the first time. The extra four inches made all the difference and the extra weight felt great on Akali's hips.

Akali strikes a couple of poses in the mirror after getting dressed. Part of the ritual of strapping up, of course. For good, dramatic measure, she grabs her towel and tucks it her waist, pleased by the slight tent in the fabric.

When Akali makes her debut and Evelynn casts those glowing eyes on her, the rapper notices that the competitive air seems to have dissipated some after those earlier rounds. Few things make Akali so proud as when she fucks the annoying streak out of her girlfriend and they get to have some good, honest fun. Akali smirks as Evelynn rolls onto her side, those neck-breaking curves that look brand new every time prompting Akali to her lick her lips. She calls out, "See something you like?"

"I might... what's behind curtain number one, Akali?" Evelynn points at the towel sitting at her lover's hips, then catches the tip of her nail between her teeth. She's anticipating something good, by the looks of it.

So is Akali. She takes her time unravelling the loose knot that holds the towel at her hips, warning, "I hope you aren't too worn out, Eve. It took some serious manuevering to get this on."

Evelynn watches Akali's hands as they work the towel off, and lets out the softest of gasps when she sees her toy of choice hanging between her lover's legs. Evelynn's eyes are glassed over with lust when she warns Akali, "Oh, baby... I'm not the one you need to worry about."

Akali lets those words hang in the air to allow Evelynn show her what she means, bringing herself flush against the end of the bed. She watches proudly as Evelynn repositions onto her stomach, lining her lips up perfectly with the head of her cock. Plush lips treat the head to a couple of kisses and golden eyes roam across Akali's face and body. Akali can't help but shudder at the gentle gestures, suddenly painfully aware of how horny she still is. 

Evelynn's tongue rolls freely out of her mouth, ready to get to work. She closes her eyes for a moment, too, to savor Akali as she takes her into her mouth. Instinctively, Akali's hips jerk forward, wanting to see more.

Evelynn grins and grips the base of Akali's dick, traces its length with her tongue. She mocks, "See something you like?" 

"S-Shut up," Akali sputters like she's been caught in a lie. Something about Evelynn naming what's already written all over her face makes her feel uncomfortably exposed, as if that's even possible.

Evelynn, of course, digs the touch of shame. "Yes, ma'am."

Resuming her careful method, Evelynn continues to suck her girlfriend off. The smooth rhythm of her bobbing head and stroking hand have Akali's full attention, all over her body. The clear rubber gives Akali a decadent view of Evelynn's tongue working the underside of her cock. The muscle slowly claims each ridge, building up to Eve flattening it and letting the toy slide down her throat. Even better, she reaches around to grab Akali's ass and push her hips forward, get her further inside. Her pretty eyelashes flutter slightly as she looks up at Akali, as if to ask her what she thinks. Akali can't help but groan at the sight - at the _feeling_. Doubly, she moans at the loss of contact when Evelynn pulls back, her perfect lips shining with the ghost of her own saliva.

"Close already?" Evelynn says in a sweet and patient voice, but the way she's stroking Akali's cock is anything but merciful. "Don't worry - I swallow."

_This shit is useless,_ Akali thinks. There's nothing like a good strap-sucking session to set the mood, but the pre-established mood had Akali assuming - and hoping - that Eve would tackle her down and ride her like one of her fancy cars. Evelynn is moving agonizingly slowly, and Akali hates that she can't ever seem to get Eve out of her system.

"Let me fuck you." Akali finds herself begging and swaying her hips against Evelynn's hand, impatient. "Come on, Eve."

"On one condition." Evelynn gives the slit a little stroke with her tongue. "Promise me you'll pull out. I'm all out of birth control."

Akali rolls her eyes. 

"What, I can't have a little fun with you?" Evelynn releases the dick and purses her lips as she changes up her position again, presenting herself to Akali on her back. "You're getting so _boring_ these days."

Akali takes genuine offense to the accusation. She climbs onto the bed after Evelynn and plants herself between her lover's legs, arms folded. "Do boring bitches always make you scream, then?"

"When I feel bad for them, yes. It's philanthropy, darling."

Akali barks out some combination of a laugh and a scoff. Her palms come to press into the mattress on either side of Evelynn's head; Eve grins in anticipation. 

"Baby girl," Akali croons with a greedy gaze sweeping over Evelynn's body. "You can't fake all that shaking."

Evelynn bites her bottom lip. She insistently bucks her hips. "Then make me do it again." 

Akali doesn't need anymore permission, or even anymore talking. She draws back, hurriedly readjusting the dick to slip it inside.

"No condom? You live dangerously."

Evelynn starts laughing before she even finishes the sentence. On one hand, there's nothing in this world, maybe even beyond it, that Akali would not trade to have sensation in her dick. Feeling around inside Eve with her mouth and hands was heavenly enough, and, so, the mere thought of feeling her _real_ deep sends Akali's mind reeling. On the other, Akali also knows there's no way in hell she would last longer than a minute inside her. 

"I need to feel you raw, babe. You cool with that?" Akali strokes herself as she caresses Evelynn's waxed, blushing lips with the head of her cock. 

"Very cool with that." Evelynn reaches between her thighs and uses both hands to spread herself open, staring at her lover. In a whisper, she coaxes, "Put it in."

Akali, dumbly, asks, "Should we get the lube?"

"Don't need it," Evelynn says curtly with an impatient curl of her hips. Her voice bordering on a whine, the siren repeats, "Put it in, 'Kali."

The insistence is clear and pressing. Akali brings her body down closer to Evelynn's until the two are nose-to-nose, her free hand planted on the bed as her fingers feel around and guide the dick towards Eve's entrance. She wasn't lying about not needing lube; the excitement has her soaked and is coating Akali's knuckles with just a caress. Easily, Akali slides in.

Evelynn's gasp slips like silk into Akali's ears; the pit of her stomach twists. Akali's hips hover with an inch or two out of ten inside, with the intention of slowly sinking into and against Evelynn's walls.

As if Eve is reading her mind, she commands, " _All of it."_

"Would it kill you to let me take my time?" Akali huffs.

"You've been taking your time all fucking night." Evelynn spits. "Hurry up some and fuck me."

Akali smirks, entertained by the enthusiasm. She _does_ slip Evelynn her full length, but in a slow and breezy set of preliminary thrusts. Draws her hips back until it's just the tip, slides them forward until she disappears inside Eve again. Having done their job down below, Evelynn's hands lock around Akali's arms where they rest flexed on either side of her torso. 

"Finally-- _ahh_..." sighs the siren as she accepts the crawling pace of Akali's hips rolling against hers. Eyes closed and mouth open, Evelynn shows her approval for each stroke, seething, "Yes, like that, _yes_..."

Evelynn's noises are low and deep, rolling into the air like thunder warning Akali of a storm. Familiar with the motion now, Akali lets her forehead drop against her lover's, taking the liberty of kissing her sweetly a couple of times. Evelynn's romantic tendencies make an appearance in the way she welcomes Akali's lips with her own and grasps at her shoulders, or the back of her neck - anything she can reach. Pointedly, she tugs the elastic out of Akali's hair, letting the black-and-blonde mess cover them like a curtain. 

"You're really beautiful," Akali sighs against Evelynn's lips, and she isn't sure whether she means the way she's purring or the look on her face, but it feels right to say. "So beautiful, Eve..."

"I need you, Akali." Evelynn _does_ whine this time. "I need it."

Those little reactions goad Akali into setting up proper. Knees planted firmly into the mattress, she takes hold of and lifts Evelynn's hips to meet her own, taking advantage of the downward angle to grind the slightest bit harder into her. Evelynn's heady cry answers Akali's question before she can even pose it, but she decides to ask anyway: "How's that feel?"

Evelynn's eyes flash open to catch her lover staring her down. She gazes at Akali through her eyelashes, her words tumbling out of her mouth in a low moan. "So good, honey, give me _more_."

The more the two of them rock their bodies together, the more the pit in Akali's stomach swirls with hunger for the woman underneath her. Those musical moans grow in frequency with every ministration of Akali's, her face contorted by the sensation of Akali's dick pressing deep inside her. Being in control of the pace only lends itself to patience and savoring for so long - Evelynn's earlier screams are still ringing in her head and Akali is in the mood for more. Akali's internal dialogue of _fuck her fast make her moan fuck her hard make her scream_ running like ticker tape through her mind threatens to break the pace she's trying to keep.

The switch from focused grinding to sharp snaps of her hips is quick, and so is Eve's response; believe it or not, she laughs, exhilarated by the change of pace. That laugh quickly breaks down into staccato cries that perfectly match the pace of Akali's thrusts. Arching her back into her lover's palms, Evelynn doesn't need a prompt to cry out her approval.

Eve screws her eyes shut, but the grin stays. Drawing in a shuddering breath, she heaves, "Oh, _fuck,_ yeah!"

Akali needs a better view of _that_. She straightens her back and brings Evelynn's hips with her, a smile forming on her lips when she sees her lover from this angle. Namely, her lover's body; she's hypnotized by the motion of Evelynn's breasts and the hips that rock against hers in desperation. Her hands pull Evelynn in close when she thrusts forward to plummet deeper inside, see how far she can push both Eve and herself. 

Evelynn continues to lay it on thicker and thicker. Moaning loud and pretty, staring into Akali's soul, feeling up her lover's muscles, making her mouth filthy (things along the lines of "put it in my guts"), even calls Akali "Daddy" a couple of times - all the things she knows drive Akali insane. In return, Akali strokes her _just_ that much faster, or harder, or even slower if she's feeling frisky. To that point, she makes sure to grab at anything she can reach - Evelynn's tits, her throat, extra tight on her waist. This time around, Akali does her drooling, holding Evelynn's mouth open with a thumb hooked over her bottom teeth and calling her all sorts of names she can only get away with during sex.

Of all the back and forth, this kind of reward is particularly satisfying. Giving Evelynn what she wants means that she will give it right back, tenfold. Akali will never say this to her in plain words, but it makes the whole-day teasing affair kind of worth it.

Plus, the way things are going, Akali can _totally_ skip ab day after this.

"I almost forgot - _hah_ \- you like it rough," Akali teases, pressing her fingers into Evelynn's hips until she feels the skin pillow between her fingers. "That deep enough for you?"

"Never." Evelynn challenges with a hard look into Akali's eyes. "Lay down - I'm gonna ride you."

Akali cusses under her breath and pulls out the moment Evelynn releases the hold her hands and strong thighs have on her. That stare doesn't cease for a moment as Akali flops onto her back. She almost wants to close her eyes when Evelynn climbs on top of her because she already knows that view is going to drive her even more insane and she'll be powerless to it.

At the same time, she'd be a total idiot to deprive herself of the sight of the siren taking her inside in one smooth motion, and treating her anything but smoothly from there on out. Evelynn takes Akali's wrists in her hands and pins them close to her head, above her on the mattress. She uses them as leverage to pick up and drop her broad hips, mimicking Akali's speed with the added flair of having the waist-to-hip ratio that she does. Her spine curls deeply with every rise and fall, like she's trying to feel Akali against every ridge inside her. Those low sounds start to build in her throat again, with a renewed fervor that has her pupils slitted and Akali's wrists ready to snap like twigs.

She looks crazy.

She looks really hot.

Now, Akali is _very_ grateful her dick is fake. Thirty seconds, tops, and she'd be dead in the bed.

Her hips having settled into a hypnotic rhythm, Evelynn decides to dart downward and take Akali's throat in both her hands. Evelynn grins wickedly in Akali's face - her funny way of asking, _Is this okay?_

And of course it is. Akali gasps at the fingers sinking into and releasing the sides of her neck, pulsing in perfect timing with the up-and-down on her dick. Lightheaded, feeling high again, she relaxes onto the pillow and stares at Evelynn through half-lidded eyes. Her hands, hovering in confusion from their sudden freedom, remember to hold onto Evelynn for dear life, choosing her plush rear as an anchor. Feeling the motion in her palms and seeing the results between Evelynn's thighs has Akali on cloud nine. Likely also because Eve is starting to cut off her circulation.

Ever observant, Evelynn suddenly releases her grip, but keeps her fingertips at Akali's neck. She pants, "Don't die on me, honey." 

"Never," Akali huffs. Her concentration comes back with the air flow, along with some of that fighting spirit that Evelynn always seems to activate. She grabs hold of Evelynn's hips and starts to create her own motion, pushing and pulling them until Evelynn melts into the grinding pattern. Pleasantly surprised that Evelynn allows her to take some control, she mutters, "You're perfect."

"I know," Evelynn replies with a toss of her hair. She pants, "You're _so_ fucking lucky."

Like her words are a clue, Akali's hands roam all over the gorgeous form moving on top of her. Her life depends on holding onto Evelynn with every incremental change in her speed, building and building until the headboard starts to complain, colliding with the wall behind them. Evelynn, though, is much louder, summoning her moans from somewhere just as deep inside her as Akali is.

"There you go, babe," Akali encourages, voice low and insistent. Feeding into Evelynn's love for applause in all forms and feeling the even more insistent grinding that it generates has Akali suffocated. Every flick of Evelynn's hips creates a particularly breathtaking kind of friction between Akali's own - all her breath exists to keep muttering, "Ride me like that, just like that..."

Evelynn's head lolls back easily, leaning into Akali's hands and confessing, "I'm getting close, honey. Better hold on."

Akali can't remember when she started throwing her hips against Evelynn's, or when she initiated that white-knuckled vice grip on her waist. All she can think of is that achingly tight coil in her core that's on the brink of snapping and how amazing her girlfriend's impossible body feels on her. Dark eyes flit wildly between her cock disappearing and reappearing inside of Eve, coated in white, and the blissful response written all over her face and those perfect, _perfect_ tits. The creaking of the mattress and bed frame, their sweaty skin colliding in a round of applause, just how incredible her name sounds in her lover's mouth, obscene gushing from her _other_ mouth, it's all way too much and it's crashing into Akali like a tidal wave.

"Babe, E-Evelynn, I'm-- fuck, _fuck,_ I'm gonna--"

"I'm gonna cum, baby!" Evelynn's voice rings out, beating her lover's stuttering tongue to the punch. "Don't stop! _Akali!_ "

And just a _whisper_ of Evelynn's true touch surging between them sends Akali into the deep.

Mind gone and body out of her control, Akali grunts and groans senselessly as her hips snap up, up, up, carrying her own orgasm along with Evelynn's. Pointed nails drag bloody patterns down Akali's torso as Evelynn screams along with her; Akali's back arches against the pain and the endlessly increasing pleasure. The last thing she registers before her eyes go white with stars is Evelynn's lashers curling under her hips, forcing her to keep her pace and form even as the height of the orgasm sends her thrashing.

Pitiless toward her lover's struggling underneath her, Evelynn _uses_ her, leeches off every last bit of life Akali has to offer her. She has the gall to shout at Akali for _"More, more, more!"_ , as if that's even up to Akali when those lashers are treating her like a toy. Palms scrambling for something to hold onto, Akali clutches the sheets the same way Evelynn pierces her shoulders, an anchor amidst the blinding pleasure and scalding pain.

Even with her lips and tongue completely numb, they still move of their own accord as Akali breaks out into a broken record chorus of, "Evelynn, Eve, Evelynn, _Ev-e-lynn!_ "

Akali's pathetic moans continue well past the shattering sensation leaving her body. Spent, shaking, panting, bleeding, Akali could not be more grateful for the release.

When her eyes finally come back into focus, the first thing she notices is _that_ look on Evelynn's face. Eyes locked onto the wounds along Akali's torso, lips pursed, brows just a tiny bit furrowed. It always happens when Evelynn scratches her just a bit too deep during sex; in another context, Evelynn would have called this nothing and kept on marking Akali, all over her body. Akali would never try to confirm this, because she gets the sense that it's a heavier topic to breach, but Evelynn seems like she feels... _guilty_. Either way, the serious case of orgasm brain has Akali speechless, unable to pry even if she wanted to.

Thankfully, Evelynn picks up the slack. Her pout breaks into a little smile and her eyes narrow when they reach Akali's face. Sweetly, she asks, "Did you cum, Akali?"

The rapper averts her eyes. This isn't the first time this has happened, Akali climaxing from being on the giving end. Hell, it's happened with Ahri and Kai'Sa, too. Somehow, she's still embarrassed, every time. "You know I did, Eve."

Evelynn's smile is comforting. She unseats herself from the dick - Akali moans, not helping her case - and moves backward to settle between her lover's thighs, graciously helping her out of the harness. Akali lifts her hips to help out without realizing that her legs feel like jelly, but Evelynn hands take care of things much more efficiently than Akali could probably muster on her own.

"I think it's romantic." Evelynn slips the harness down past Akali's ankles and flings it off the bed, dick and all. She rubs the red marks that the harness left behind around her lover's hips. "Especially when we cum at the same time."

Akali smirks a little at that, joking, "Watch out. Someone's gonna think you have a crush on me."

"Let them." Evelynn answers. She meditatively runs her palms along Akali's torso, not caring about the bits of blood that smear across the skin. Her gentle yet firm touch has Akali's eyes start to flutter closed; it's only now that she's starting to realize how fucking exhausted she is from putting in so much effort all night. The only thing stopping her is Evelynn's weight pressing into her as she starts to kiss her neck. "I'll confirm that rumor any day."

Akali blushes at that. Something about the two of them being together like this is extra satisfying when Akali thinks of all the hard work the fans and the press do for some kind of confirmation of their relationship. Really, Akali doesn't know what more evidence they could need, but this touch of secrecy among all the buzz of celebrity is the shit she lives for.

So, she lets Evelynn trace her body with warm lips, melting into the mattress under the (surprisingly) tender kisses. With each one, Evelynn laps up every bit of tension that remains; Akali breathes into the unsettling peace.

"You're so good to me, Akali." Evelynn sucks lightly at the space between Akali's breasts. "I want to repay you. Will you let me?"

Evelynn so explicitly asking for permission to be let in takes Akali by surprise and prompts her out of her haze. It almost feels like a trick, like Evelynn will keep on punishing her in more unique ways after she's trapped Akali in a contract. However, when she opens her eyes, Akali is met with a neutral, curious gaze that reminds her that she's safe here. She decides, "Yes."

Evelynn beams. "Just relax for me, m'kay, honey?"

Having been granted access, Eve doesn't wait for a reply before she begins her southbound trip. Akali waits to see where she'll go next, shuddering softly with every connection Evelynn's lips make with her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. Her legs fall open on their own when Eve starts to pet the tight curls just above her slit and rub her fingertips against each other, toying with Akali's wetness. 

"Relaxed enough for you, babe?" Akali's words lack their typical teasing bite; her defenses are too far down for that, and far down enough to still manage to let some humor slip. She closes her eyes. "I _feel_ really relaxed."

"Perfect."

Evelynn starts out with a couple of fingers slipping idly in figure eight patterns Akali's clit and its hood. She's playing, assessing what all she would like to savor. The touch - the examination - creates the first little pulses of tension in Akali's body. She can tell by the way Evelynn's digits never seem to stop slipping, even when her intentions are to move much slower, that she's made quite the mess of herself. 

To show her appreciation for said mess, Evelynn dips her head down and breathes in deep. Akali can't see, but can feel her lover's gaze pressing into her face when she sighs, " _Delicious."_

Clearly intrigued, Evelynn moves to press the pads of her thumbs into Akali's lips, spreading her. Akali watches Evelynn carefully as she sinks onto her stomach, breaking the staring contest only to gaze at the prize down below with a kind of excitement that almost makes Akali wonder what exactly her lover sees.

One thing she knows for sure is that Evelynn will show her, and tonight is no different. Sweet kisses greet Akali first and send a jolt through her hips and up her spine. Pecks, at first, then growing into tender, open-mouthed ones enveloping her clit.

"E-Eve," Akali cries out with a quick buck of her hips, all the remaining want that's been building up activated by the lightest of touches where it matters the most. "Please."

"Shh, shh..."

Evelynn's right hand curls around Akali's thigh, just as gentle as her hushing. Instinctively, in need of more of an anchor, Akali reaches for the hand and slips her fingers between Evelynn's. Her lover gladly accepts this gesture with a brief squeeze of their palms together, continuing to treat Akali to the almost chaste kisses on her sex. Akali resists the urge to get off fast and hard, to just fuck Evelynn's face; the way every last muscle unwinds with each sweet caress is twice as addicting. Her eyes flutter closed, as if in slumber, but her body is alight with Evelynn's gracious touch.

The moment Evelynn's tongue begins to stroke her, the sounds Akali makes are unfamiliar to her own ears, strained and whiny. Evelynn just hums contentedly against her and holds her down by the hands they have joined on Akali's hip; the other hand holds the underside of her thigh, a gentle insistence on staying spread. Akali isn't even sure if she can actually cum again after last time, or if she really came at all, but nothing really seems to matter when Evelynn treats her like this.

When Evelynn loves on her like this.

Before she even knows it, Akali sighs, "I love you."

"I love you, too, darling." Evelynn's voice is muffled and clear at the same time.

Evelynn's pace doesn't change, but Akali's need does, grumbling like hunger underneath the calm. She holds off as much as possible, needing to savor this, but she catches Evelynn's eyes boring into hers one too many times before she has to plead for _more_ or _faster_. Always, Evelynn answers, again and again until her arms are wrapped around Akali's hips and pulling them into her face. She lets Akali mess up her hair, moaning when her lover tugs on it to signal that she's close.

Still fighting to allow Evelynn her control, Akali cants her hips, holding them in tight suspension by her lover's cheekbones. Her jaw is dropped and mouth silent in bliss, uncharacteristically quiet as she cums against Evelynn's welcoming tongue. Another "I love you" weasels from the back of Akali's throat in a barely intelligible whine just before she starts to come down, burying the rest of her sounds into her own hair, fanned out on the pillow beside her.

For some time, all Akali can really feel is Evelynn massaging her thighs; everything else from the waist down is numb. Evelynn resting her cheek against the inside of one of those thighs gives Akali the motivation she needs to bat her eyelids out of their haze, get a better look at her.

The siren's mouth hangs open slightly, swollen lips shiny with her girlfriend's arousal. Those same lips move lazily when Evelynn suggests, "Come soak in the tub with me."

"'Kay," is all Akali can muster for now.

Not that she gets up too quickly afterwards; it takes more of Evelynn's assistance to make her way to the bathroom than she would like to admit. A couple smacks square on her ass as soon as she stands do a good job of waking her up. Akali stands by as Evelynn fills the tub - she always gets the temperature _just_ right, especially because she complains endlessly when Akali doesn't - and admires how pretty she looks with her skin all marked up with unintentional scratches and very intentional handprints. Fucking her again crosses Akali's mind, but as a possibility instead of a pressing basic need.

It's pretty refreshing.

Equally refreshing is the way Evelynn tends to the scratches on her front. She's a bit rough with her approach, but the pressure feels nice. Whenever Akali's getting too relaxed, Evelynn dumps a bunch of water on her head or nudges her a little too hard against the chest, just to keep things interesting.

"I'm mad at you, Akali."

"What? Why?" Akali runs through the last... however long it's been since they started having sex and when they finally wrapped things up, looking for something to connect Evelynn's words with. "How?"

"I saw you flirting with Kai'Sa earlier. You _knew_ I wanted you." Evelynn spells out. The moment Akali rolls her eyes, Evelynn's lips break into a pout. She mutters, "It's _my_ turn."

Akali remains confused. "When is it ever _not_ your turn? Plus, you weren't acting this desperate before."

Evelynn maintains her defense. "Well, Akali, that's what makes it exciting. The joy is--"

" _In the tease,_ I _know._ " Akali's groan grinds the both of them into silence for a few moments before she speaks again, stating, "Kai'Sa's my girlfriend, too, you know. Yours, too."

"I know."

Evelynn's reply is only half as petulant as Akali's. She had never been resistant to their open relationship. Their unique relationships with their other bandmates and their unique needs, human and demon alike, call for some flexibility. It works for Evelynn just as much as it works for Akali, in different ways. Where it doesn't work for Evelynn is just how terrible she is at sharing. 

Akali catches Evelynn's chin between her thumb and the knuckle on her index finger, lifting her chin and smiling at her. Her voice is comforting, but even. "It's important to me that you know that, Evelynn."

Evelynn mutters a "yeah, yeah" and dabs some more at Akali's chest, less focused this time because she knows there isn't anything to scrub at anymore. Akali notices the avoidance the moment it pops up, and decides to offer something light-hearted.

"You know, we _could_ fuck her together. A little threesome situation can't hurt." 

Evelynn's answer being nothing more than an amused hum lets Akali know that, for one, her timing is off, and that she needs to try a _bit_ harder to read between the lines. Akali presses her lips into a tight line to stop herself from cracking any more wise ones and moves to hold Evelynn against her, muttering to her girlfriend to "come here". Evelynn turns around to press her back to Akali's chest, skin-to-skin, but with something still tense about her. Akali squeezes Evelynn tight until the siren relaxes some, letting her lilac head rest against Akali's collarbone. Silence hangs between the two of them until Akali tries, once more, "Maybe we can go on a date tomorrow. Just you and me."

Approving of this, Evelynn shifts her head so she can give Akali a sincere smile. She jabs the tip of her finger onto the tip of Akali's nose. "I don't want to hear _a word_ about other girls the whole time."

_Other girls._ Akali can't help but scoff. If there is one thing she admires about Eve in all this, it was her dedication to feeling like the only girl in the world. It isn't hard to treat her that way; she deserves it.

"Other girls? I don't even know what a 'girl' is."

"Oh, fuck you," Evelynn says in the way she does when she doesn't feel like admitting that Akali's jokes are funny. Her lips settle into a small smile, anyway. She slowly mutters, "I know I can be a bit territorial, at times."

"You can, but that's why I love you. Green is a lovely colour on you, Evie." Akali kisses the top of Evelynn's head and chooses not to comment on the blush that rises to her ears.

That settles things between them for the night. Evelynn and Akali stay in the tub curled up against each other for some time, only deciding to get out once they both start to doze off. With neither of them willing to work around the multiple wet spots on the sheets, they lug the comforter and a couple of pillows into the den to set up on the couch for the night. Akali happily agrees to be the big spoon.


End file.
